The invention relates to a release device. In particular the invention relates to a release device for axially actuating a friction clutch.
A friction clutch is used between a driving engine and a transmission of a motor vehicle, for example a lamella clutch operating in an oil bath, comprising a plurality of steel and friction lamellae, with one type of lamellae each being connected in a torque-proof fashion to a driven shaft of the driving engine and/or a drive shaft of the transmission. The lamellae are arranged alternating in the axial direction and are pressed against each other via a spring force such that here a friction-fitting connection develops, which connects the driven shaft of the driving engine with the drive shaft of the transmission in a torque-proof fashion. In order to release the lamellae clutch a release bearing is operated opposite the direction of force of the spring so that the friction-fitting connection between the lamellae is released and the torque-proof connection between the driven shaft and the drive shaft is interrupted.
Different embodiments of release devices are known for axially operating the release bearing. In one embodiment a hydraulic actuator is used, which is arranged annularly around the driven shaft of the driving engine. In a transmission with a dual clutch accordingly two lamellae clutches are installed, which can be operated independent from each other by hydraulic release devices arranged concentrically about the driven shaft of the driving engine.